


(podfic of) Hold You Up And Drive You

by Crazybutsound



Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s the giving up, the way he gives himself up to Kurt, the slackness of his muscles saying do it. Make me do it.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>So Kurt does.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <b>Warnings: <i>D/s themes, tie bondage, discussion of bullying and suicide.</i></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Hold You Up And Drive You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold You Up and Drive You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347175) by [miss_begonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_begonia/pseuds/miss_begonia). 



> I fell in love with this fic, with Kurt and Blaine in it from the minute I started reading. That story resonated so hard with me, I've been thinking about it constantly since I read it. I don't know that I can ever do it justice but I tried, and I had a lot of fun trying. It was wonderful to be able to record it and try my hand at new characters that I love so much, written in the words of an author whose work I admire. Hope you guys enjoy!

**Length:** 27m:55s  
 **Size & Format:** MP3 (26MB) // M4B (53MB)

Download the mp3 [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hold%20You%20Up%20And%20drive%20You.mp3) // download the m4b [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hold%20You%20Up%20And%20drive%20You.m4b)


End file.
